FlyingGMM
Header of Montrose FlyingGMM has served as the Header of Montrose since Montrose's inception. He personally built Castle Montrose, much of Fort Graham, Montrose's extensive road system, as well as wrote the original Montrosian Constitution. Up until the joining of argetlam04, all government-owned development in Montrose was built by FlyingGMM. As Header of Montrose, FlyingGMM is responsible for the administration of Montrosian national land, the enforcement of laws, and leadership and organization of the military. To accomplish these many responsibilities, he has delegated many roles out to Montrosian citizens. Diplomat Prior to Montrose's induction into the Sylvian Union, FlyingGMM served as the diplomat on behalf of Montrose. During the First Era, he negotiated many border agreements between Montrose and DFIC, HUM, and Icedale Guild, which can still be seen in Montrose's borders today. He represented Montrose at the Taco Bell Conference, which divided up the South Sea Coalition's land among Montrose, HUM, and Rhett. After Montrose joined the Sylvian Union at its founding in late February 2019, FlyingGMM served in a number of diplomatic capacities on behalf of the Sylvian Union. This included attempting to secure a Sylvian alliance with RnanG (for which he learned basic Irish Gaelic), as well as negotiating the events surrounding the formation of VOC. Military Leader FlyingGMM has served as a military leader ever since the Montrose-Icedale War, in which he personally fought erjan101, killing him a number of times. He also fought alongside Rhett in the Siege of Deathwatch on January 11th, 2019. Throughout this period, FlyingGMM attempted to increase Montrose's infantry capabilities, including authoring a field guide of recommended strategies for different battlefield situations. This continued into Montrose's induction into the Sylvian Union. During the consulship of GoatWhisperer, he was appointed to Marshal of the Union, in charge of the Sylvian Union's military. During the Unification Period, he came up with a number of strategies to fight and defeat Goomnest, none of which were implemented. As Marshal, FlyingGMM has led the Sylvian Union in the following conflicts: In the Unnecessary War, he led the coalition (made up by the Sylvian Union, ToeGANG, and Soraryius) against ravvsend, killing raVVen217 a number of times and breaching the walls of his mountain fort. During the first phase of the Bagelonian Question, FlyingGMM came up with a plan to occupy Bageltown (Goomlandia's then-capital city) and force Goomlandia to concede Bagelonia's land claims. However, the first border agreement was reached, and it became unnecessary. After Goomlandia broke this agreement, the Sylvian Union voted to support Bagelonia in the full seizure of its claims in Goomlandia. This occupation plan was once again brought up, approved by Bagelonia, and carried out with remarkable success. During the occupation, FlyingGMM served as the military governor of Bageltown, taking up residence in Goomyman77's house and encouraging the secession of Grooge64 and dennypower, the latter of whom formed VOC. In the Great Western War against Vailan, FlyingGMM served as the leader of the Sylvian Union logistical and planning efforts, as well as spearheaded the destruction of several strategic Vailish targets, including Oarfans' house, the Vailan airfield, and a number of locations in Vailan's western frontier. He also participated in the breach of Vailan's vault, and the destruction of Magos_Aspace's house.Category:Players